


Drunken Antics

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fic... IDK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Antics

Katherine has never once cared about Sara’s wild habit of drinking wine and getting a little bit drunk, although this time she wants to bring Sara home with her, this time she has drunk far too much, causing chaos. Sara’s drunken antics amused her but all the same she didn’t want her to get herself hurt. 

Sara seems peaceful when she finally rests, snoring slightly. All the same Katherine smiles, stroking hair off her friend’s face, watching her sleep for a while before moving away to finish her wine and change, soon enough she goes to bed. 

She wakes the next day to Sara’s face pressed into her neck, her laughter soft when Sara grumbles something about needing more wine.


End file.
